Thapster TV (2017 TV series)
Thapster TV is a 2017 anime television series based on the game of the same name that aired on TV Tokyo Network in Japan, and Disney XD, Cartoon Network, and Nickelodeon in America in April 13, 2017 through June 26, 2018. It has 12 bonus episodes and new characters starting in Extra on March 12th, 2018, and it gets a sequel and second season subtitled, "2nd Wave", which will launch November 24, 2018 (video game), and air next year (TV series). Its video game version was released for the PlayStation 4 and Xbox One, also in April 10, 2017. Characters Thapster Friends The main focus of the series. They strive to shine in big events they come upon, but despite having silly shenanigans, they come up with many solutions easily. The team consists of the five main protagonists; Reiana, Mimi, Nyami, Subaru and Emilia. They made their debut in the series premiere, and their signature song is "Fly to Future", which is the vocal version of Tong Apollo's song "Milky Way", and the series' theme song. Their main coordinate is the Future Thapster Coord. Reiana Smiley Voiced by:Kanae Itō (Japanese); Herself (English) Reiana is the leader of Thapster Friends, and the confident girl who is always set to take any challenge head on. She is good at dancing, but is not shy of doing it. She is often likely to help her teammates in the most serious situations, but sometimes she helps other units as well. Her main outfit consists of a white tank top under a sheen jacket with a pink-purple-blue-turquoise gradient color, a black 3-layered skirt with a belt, and black leather shoes. Mimi Wakeusagi Voiced by: Rie Murakawa (Japanese); Cheryl Miller (English) Nyami Hikoneko Voiced by: https://animefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Marina_Gotō Marina Gotō (Japanese); Hilda Cooper (English) Subaru Natsuki Voiced by: Yoshitsugu Matsuōka (Japanese); Josh Grelle (English) Emilia Voiced by: https://animefanon.wikia.com/wiki/Yui_Horie Yui Horie (Japanese); Bryn Apprill (English) Spring Flowers Kintarō Katagiri Voiced by: Shun Takagi (Japanese); Nicholas Hoyle (English) Kōta Saeki Voiced by: Makoto Watanabe (Japanese); Mark Parsons (English) Takahira Izumi Voiced by: Naoya Okamoto (Japanese), Austin Sawyer (English) Naomasa Katsuragi Voiced by: Takuya Kubō (Japanese); Ryan Herron (English) Umenosuke Kaga Voiced by: Yusuke Iwasaki (Japanese); Nathan Barrett (English) Yunoha Sanjō Voiced by: Haruna Satō (Japanese); Juliana Hansen (English) Gypsy Love-Doll Ruka Mikami Voiced by: Takumi Ueda (Japanese); Landon Hatfield (English) Reo Shidou Voiced by: Masaki Hirano (Japanese); Lucas Nielson (English) Tsubasa Kuroyume Voiced by: Kyohei Sakai (Japanese); Maxwell Pemberton (English) Seiya Moroboshi Voiced by: Ryo Harada (Japanese); Cameron Valadez (English) Itsuki Sakigake Voiced by: Kazuki Shimizu (Japanese); Alex Medrano (English) Aika Amane Voiced by: Mizuki Taniguchi (Japanese); Madelynn Hines (English) Starlight Prism Planet Kazuteru Hinomiya Voiced by: Shinya Nomura (Japanese); Luke Clark (English) Aoi Minase Voiced by: Takuto Sugiyama (Japanese); Trevor Sherman (English) Shīna Kiya Voiced by: Shun Ikeda (Japanese); Keith Bowers (English) Mizuki Kinjō Voiced by: Yūta Sakurai (Japanese); Aaron Joseph (English) Subaru Midō Voiced by: Naoki Yamaguchi (Japanese), Matthew Fischer (English) Hikari Tsukishima Voiced by: Manami Ishii (Japanese), Natalia Hart (English) 7'scarlet Hino Kagutsuchi Voiced by: Yuichiro Kimura (Japanese), Calvin Nadeau (English) Isora Amari Voiced by: Takuto Fukuda (Japanese), Matthew Kaplan (English) Sōsuke Tatehira Voiced by: Ryota Miura (Japanese), Miguel Becker (English)